A First Time For Everything
by Elvirina
Summary: COMPLETE. This erotic one shot was written for Squeeze My Lemon. Edward and Bella venture home to attend his brothers wedding. A spilled drink and a surprise brought from home launches their relationship to a different level. AH and somewhat naughty.


**I don't own anything Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, though I would love to claim this Edward to be mine. Lucky Bella.**

**I****wrote****this****for****my****dear****friend****Chartwilightmom****and****her****wonderful****and****naughty****site.****I****flove****you.**

**SaritaDreaming is responsible for the beta'ing, she's a sweetheart. Thank you for your help.**

**I****basically****wrote****this,****because****I****read****more****than****one****story****now****that****treats****various****forms****of****sex,****in****my****opinion,****with****carelessness.****I****wanted****to****put****in****my****two****cents****to****how****I****think****sex,****in****any****shape****or****form,****should****be****approached,****with****respect****and****conversation.**

**What****is****written****below****is****probably****a****bit****rude****for****most,****so****be****aware,****it****'****s****not****for****everyone.****Rated****M,****for****sexual****context.**

**Enjoy**

oooooOOOOooooo

**A First Time For Everything**

A weekend going home to Forks was exactly the break that Edward had needed. The heartwarming company of his parents, his brothers, Emmett, and his Irish twin, Jasper, and their wives was a welcome feat. Getting away from being an intern, the absolute bottom of the barrel was a breath of fresh air. Esme had been delighted, tearing up and hugging him nonstop, and Carlisle had been eager to discuss any medical marvels Edward had observed as a doctor. Edward didn't have much to share except how it felt to drain abscesses. However, Carlisle's pride with his youngest son was positively tangible in the air, but it had been like that with all of his sons.

It was always that sense of family that would draw Edward home to Forks whenever things became too intense or if there was anything to celebrate. Edward gladly returned home, though he loved his life in Chicago. The reason for this trip was Jasper's wedding and for the first time ever Edward had brought a guest.

"Hey, Rosie," Edward whispered, leaning in over the back of her chair.

"How's my favorite Cullen?" Her face lit up with a smile, emphasizing the lovely peachy color at the apple of her cheek.

Edward laughed gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let my brother hear you say that."

"What? That teddy bear? He can bring on the game, but you know as well as I do who wears the pants in his relationship."

"Yeah, _you_ do." Rosalie's hand came up to rest on Edward's patting it in affirmation. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"With you, always. I think I can manage just about one more dance."

Edward noted the flat shoes that she wore and her swollen ankles. He offered his hand, giving the heavily pregnant woman some leverage to get up from the chair.

"The big day is coming pretty soon, huh?" he said and they gently swayed on the dance floor. Edward's hand was resting softly at the small of her back.

"Seven days," she said quietly, leaning somewhat sideways to accommodate her belly. Her head was on his shoulder. "Unless the baby decides to come tomorrow. I wouldn't mind that." she sighed. "But I can wait another week. What is that compared to all of the time passed?"

Edward smiled down at Rosalie. "It's just one more drop in the bucket. Nothing at all." He ran small circles with the pads of his fingers over the soft fabric. "I can't begin to tell you how thrilled I am for you." Rosalie smiled in response. She and Emmett had been trying to get pregnant for more than six years, so after countless attempts at IVF treatments they had finally succeeded. "Is you're back hurting?"

"My back, my pelvis, my feet, you name it." She hummed lightly at his gentle ministrations on her back. "Emmett rubs my back just like that."

"I guess it runs in the Cullen blood."

"I guess." She squeezed his hand. "It's really good to see you, Edward." Rose cast a fleeting glance at the dark haired girl, standing at the bar making a meal out of her bottom lip. "So, is it getting serious?" Rosalie's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Mmm hmm." Edward's mouth curled into a smile when he stole a glimpse of his girlfriend. She was fidgeting, running her unusually elegant footwear down her calf. She nearly lost her balance before catching herself on the bar. It was so Bella. Two left feet and all thumbs. She wasn't used to wearing heels but had insisted when going to his brother's wedding.

He watched as she smoothed her hands down over the dress. He'd never even seen her wear a skirt, but Bella discovering the vintage dress in the back of her mom's closet had her face beaming. She was positively radiant holding out the pale blue taffeta creation. She had lithely run her fingers along the seam declaring that she was wearing this. Bella wasn't a girl that went for feminine and soft, but she wanted to look the part for Jasper's and Alice's wedding. She was officially meeting the entire family. Bella had only met Edward's parents once when Esme and Carlisle went to Chicago to visit their youngest son for the holidays.

"Yeah, it's very serious, Rosie." He looked down at his dancing partner again, smiling. "We're moving in together. When Bella is over the stress of her finals and graduates we're going to find a place together."

Rosalie's sharp eyes trained in on Edward's. "She's a lit major right?" she prompted.

"Yeah. I think she's had love affairs with just about every literary hero created by Jane Austen, Henry James or the Brönte sisters," he mused.

"Well, those heroes are usually named Edward if I remember correctly, and if not, then something close enough." Rosalie placed her hand at Edward's cheek. "Very few people in this world are good enough for you, but you have my approval."

Edward laughed melodically. "Not that I need it, but thanks, Rosie." He kissed her cheek.

"Stop smooching on my wife, Edward." His brother Emmett interrupted. "It's obscene hitting on pregnant women, you pervert." Emmett mock punched Edward's shoulder before his large hands splayed over Rosalie's heavy stomach. "Baby, I thought you learned about his disgusting dirty mind when you were fourteen."

Rosalie chuckled leaning into Emmett's embrace like a purring kitten to a proffered hand. Edward rolled his eyes. "It was a school boy crush, and I was like eight." Edward smirked. "Besides I wasn't the one caught feeling up my little brother's babysitter in the coat closet. So who's actually the pervert in the family?"

"I remember that. Dad was pissed off." Emmett guffawed.

"Can you blame him?" Edward didn't wait for an answer. "Excuse me," he said as the music changed. Letting his eyes hone in on the brunette across the room, he sauntered towards her.

"I think this song is too hot to waste on anyone that isn't you," he crooned into her ear.

Slowly Bella raked her teeth over her lip, knowing exactly what that did to Edward. He groaned in the back of his throat, enjoying the view of her lip trapped between her teeth. Her skin looked so fragile when she did that. "Paula Cole, right?"

"Yep." He nuzzled her throat, placing a few tender kisses. "Feelin' Love." His voice had a rusty tenor as he worked his mouth against her skin looming almost inappropriately close.

"With you, always," Bella practically purred.

Edward chuckled softly. "It's the title of the song. Feelin' Love." He pulled her hands behind his neck and led them to the dance floor, swaying his hips against hers to the heated beat of the song. The feel of her slender fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck had him feeling almost giddy.

"This song does kind of drip of love and seduction," Bella noted after listing shortly. "It's incredibly sexy."

"Like you, baby?" Edward slowly lifted her into the air, just to let her body slide down his, until their mouths were hovering just opposite each other with Bella's feet dangling atop the floor.

"You make me feel sexy. You make me believe in myself." With their eyes locked intensely, the energy started to burn between them. "Kiss me," Bella pleaded sweetly with a small sensual smile..

Their lips locked as Edward lowered her to the floor again. Their mouths were on each other, beckoning and tantalizing that hedonistic energy that needed the privacy of a bedroom.

Bella pulled back first, trying to stifle her erratic breath. "God, Edward. You know how to kiss the panties off a woman." Her eyes peaked with arousal.

Grasping around her waist, holding her tightly, he smiled into her hair. The beats of the song were coming to an end. "You got it the wrong way around. It's my sexy woman seducing the pants off me… frequently."

Bella blushed as if on cue the same time a new song started up. At that moment, it was like the spell cloaking them from the rest of the party fell away. Carlisle strolled over, asking Bella for a dance. Though Edward knew she wasn't much of a dancer, he knew she would accept. Her voice was slightly apprehensively when she did. He figured that she didn't dare to decline his father's offer. She was too sweet for that.

Leaving his father and girlfriend in his wake, he rested his elbow on the bar, and addressed the waiter. "Vodka cranberry, please."

The waiter nodded and went about his business.

The blond twin sauntered over, and Edward by instinct raised two fingers to the waiter ordering two drinks, instead of one. Jasper's arms were almost constricting Edward as he hugged his brother fiercely.

"Thank you for standing up for me today." Jasper raised his glass and clinked it with Edward's when it moments later was placed in front of them.

"Of course, I was absolutely honored," Edward answered sincerely before dipping into his drink. "Congratulations, twin."

"Hmm, only one Cullen man single," Jasper teased.

"Trust me, I'm not single, and I haven't been for a year and a half," Edward countered, his eyes escaping to Bella trying not to step on Carlisle's feet.

"So you're tying the knot, too?" Jasper's expression was curious.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Jasper frowned. "Why maybe not?"

Edward laughed at his twins puzzled expression. "Bella knows who she is, and she isn't the type of girl who needs a wedding ring to feel secure."

"It's still a pretty spectacular feeling, though." Jasper grinned, taking a big slug of the drink. "Besides that fact, I couldn't very well not marry Alice with her being a bloody wedding planner and all."

Edward laughed loudly. "Yeah, that would be like telling Santa that he can't celebrate Christmas."

"Exactly," Jasper agreed. "Well, Alice had her fun, now it's my turn." He laughed wickedly.

"You live a dangerous life, twin."

"Here's to living on the edge." They clinked glasses, and Jasper aimed for the stage where the band was located. Taking his drink, Edward wanted to enjoy the show from the first row.

Just left of the band, Bella was in deep discussion with Carlisle, hardly noticing that they stopped dancing altogether. Smile after animated smile lit up her face. She was absolutely stunning.

"I'm stealing my girl back, Dad." Edward intervened when there was a small break in their conversation. Carlisle's gentle eyes rested on Edward, creases forming at the corners of the elder man's eyes with his smile.

"Very well." Edward's father let go of Bella's hand, taking a step back.

Loving brown eyes fixated on Edward's when she looked over her shoulder. "Hey again, handsome." Bella stepped back and twined her arm around Edward's waist. He kissed her temple, looking at his father.

"Dad, your son is about to humiliate himself with a microphone again."

Carlisle shook his head amused. They had all been subjected to Jasper's fascination with a karaoke machine. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

"So who is doing what?" Bella asked, confused.

"Jasper's going to sing."

Her eyes grew wide, almost impressed. "I'm sure he will do fine."

"Bella, Jasper couldn't carry a tune even if his life depended on it. I swear to god that he is completely tone-deaf, that boy."

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle piped in when Jasper halted the music testing the microphone by tapping two fingers against the metal.

"Over there." Edward pointed across the room to the elfin girl with the black spiky hair. Her tiny hands were curled in fists at her hips, hovering above the white fabric of her wedding dress. Everything was planned down to the smallest detail, but not Jasper's little intervention by the look of it.

From the stage Jasper smiled hugely, clearing his throat, clearly enjoying teasing Alice. "So, honey, I thought for weeks about the best way to show my wife the proper appreciation for this wonderful day and the fact that you're crazy enough to marry a Cullen. So I was thinking that the only way for you to really feel my love was to sing for you." He beamed. Alice did her very best to repress her grin, but now and again a small twist of her lips revealed that she was, indeed, having fun. If not, Jasper would have left the stage before Alice blinked.

Edward chuckled as he rested his hand at the delicate flair of Bella's hip. He sucked back the urge to grope her in public, but he really had a soft spot for the curves of her body.

As Jasper opened his mouth and the first line of the song shot off key, Bella's mouth dropped. Jasper singing was like someone dragging their nails over a blackboard. It went straight to the bone.

"Told you he couldn't sing," Edward whispered gleefully as he watched his brother humiliate himself singing with his eyes closed. At least his heart was in it.

Surrounded by family and friends, there was no awkward silence, but instead people just laughed and whistled, egging him on for more. It was impossible not to love Jasper, his charismatic grin, and his utter lack of singing talent.

"I am sorry, but that is just atrocious." Bella grimaced. "Getting up there takes guts. Kudos." She laughed. The sound reverberated through her body all the way to where Edward's hand was resting at her waist.

Edward nuzzled in to her neck, peppering feather light kisses to her warm skin. Slowly he picked up the tune and sang privately to Bella. This Cullen could carry a tune, but had no need to show it to anyone but his girlfriend.

Bella sank contently into Edward's side, goose flesh rising up her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed, tuning out the heinous singing coming from the stage. All she heard was Edward's voice aimed so intimately at her.

Edward's hand ventured to rest over her bellybutton, pulling her back to his chest. He couldn't help but gently brush his growing erection against the small of her back. Bella's floral and natural fragrance always got the better of him. In response, she subtly arched her back, just a bit, to let him know that she felt him.

Edward smiled and placed a last kiss just below her ear.

"I was thinking, if you're interested, that later we could make this a very private party just for the two of us." His voice was sultry and so full of promise.

Bella decided to play coy and bat her lashes innocently at him. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Uh huh. I took the liberty of bringing something from home that might _pleasure_ you."

A faint blush crawled into her cheeks, and her exhale trembled. "I think that can be arranged."

At her consent Edward held firmly against her stomach with his hand, pushing himself harder against her backside. Since they had met, their chemistry had been undeniable, always lingering just under the surface.

The winter day in downtown Chicago where Bella had tumbled out of the train, landing on her knees, splitting the skin open, and spraining her wrist, was the day they had met. Edward had been the one to pick her up, tend to the scrapes and go to the ER with her. With her knees stitched up and a brace on her wrist, he simply had to ask the brown eyed girl out. She was just too extraordinary to let the chance pass.

On the first date all he could think about was how to end the night with a kiss. He figured it out and received a reverent kiss from Bella, asking if he wanted to go out again. They did, and now the road in front of them was paved and fairly uncomplicated.

Focusing on the closing tune being shot off key by Jasper, Edward's stomach hummed with anticipation at the chance to spoil Bella.

Raising his hands to applaud, the glass with his drink slipped from his fingers, and he could only watch in horror as the red fluid bled into the delicate pale blue color of the taffeta Bella was wearing. Alcohol and cranberry juice ran down the front of the dress and down her legs rolling over the shoes.

Bella gasped.

Oh, no, the vintage dress of her mom's.

Edward didn't look up as the mirror fogged but only rinsed the cotton handkerchief under the faucet, bringing it to the dress trying to dab more of the cranberry colored stain out of the fabric. He didn't have much luck. Dejectedly he took a moment to look at the lovely dress that he had ruined.

They had said their goodbyes to his twin about ten minutes earlier as Jasper and Alice were off to start their lives as a married couple in private. Bella had kept a brave face on, but the very first moment it was possible, she had suggested that they retire to their room.

She was in the shower washing off the sticky drink that had ruined their night.

Edward rinsed again, dabbed, and cussed at the stubborn stain.

"Please, honey, don't obsess over this. It was an accident, and it's only a dress," Bella said sweetly when she had a towel twined around her hair and one trust around her torso. Her arms encircled Edward's waist from behind, starting to drag his shirt from his dress pants. Her small hands ventured under the fabric, caressing his stomach.

"I can't believe that I was so clumsy. I'm such a klutz," he muttered.

"Welcome to my world." She giggled. "So take it from me. I'm not mad, I understand, know and empathize completely with how you feel right now… firsthand."

Edward couldn't help but smile, and her soft palms running over his stomach was what made him stop and see how fruitless it was to keep trying to salvage the dress. He turned around slowly, placing his arms over her shoulders. "I've ruined your dress. I don't want to ruin your night anymore than I already have." He leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose.

"That's more like it." Bella hummed, tilting her head up, silently beckoning for a kiss on the lips. "Now, what was it you brought from home you wanted to show me?" Her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

Edward cupped her cheek, and the ruined dress was almost forgotten. "You sure you're in the mood?"

"Around you, tiger, I'm always in the mood."

Placing a lingering kiss on her mouth, Edward led her back to the bedroom. Bella settled expectantly on the bed while he took a moment to rummage through their bag. Slightly apprehensively Edward placed the box in her palm.

Chewing down on her plump bottom lip, Bella excitedly peeled the lid off, taking a quick glance into the box. "So that's why I caught you going through my underwear drawer." Her tone was highly amused, but the blush didn't fail the taint her cheeks. She was so lovely. "Jeez, my boyfriend stole my vibrator," she teased.

"Busted," Edward admitted when Bella placed the small vibrator on her thigh to reach for the next object.

"What is this?" She picked up the light purple conjoined orbs with a strange structure adorning the surface and let it dangle off her finger by the looped string. She eyed the object speculatively and completely thrown as it had a slight rattle to it.

Edward grabbed the balls before bringing them to his mouth, suckling one of the orbs gently. Bella stared, squirming a bit as his lips caressed the toy seductively. "Ben Wa balls, well, to be specific these ones are called smart balls. They're designed to place inside of you, giving you a gentle massage you could say, so every time you as much as twitch you will feel these."

"Hmm, sounds interesting," she acquiesced, before reaching for the small bottle. "Lube?" she frowned.

"Nope. Oil," he corrected her.

She leaned to his side, kissing his neck softly. "I so do not need lube or oil; I'm pretty sure that hasn't escaped your attention," Bella whispered, her face flushing crimson.

Craning his head out of the way to give her room, Edward didn't answer her rhetorical question. Instead he let her tip him back on the bed, twining their fingers together. Their mouths were wet and warm as they kissed. Bella pulled back. "I like your balls. I wouldn't mind trying those." Her face split into a cheeky grin. For Bella it was a treasure that she never felt like she had to be shy around Edward, that she could trust him to always talk to her and hold her interest in his heart.

Edward didn't miss her joke, but his mind was too focused on the eggs. "Yeah?" His single worded answer was barely a breath as desire swept directly below his waist.

Hovering above him with her hair still encased by the towel, she nodded. Her eyes were sparkling with thrill. After getting to know each other sexually, the fact that she wasn't afraid to explore had Edward in a thrall. She quickly shifted on the bed, challenging him.

Deftly running his hands up her thighs, he pushed the towel higher, exposing her backside. The challenge was utterly intimate as Bella had her shoulders pressed to the sheets, but she was on her knees in a shameless offer of her core. Edward swallowed tightly as he leaned forward, placing a soft, chaste kiss on the moist skin of her hairless lips. Inhaling the ambrosia scent of her, letting it slowly filter into his brain, it fueled the desire floating in his cells.

He reveled in the soft sigh escaping Bella's chest. This was what their sex life had always been about – sensual pleasure. Wetting the orbs with his mouth first, he gently parted her lips, letting his tongue run the length of Bella's slit, making sure she was wet and ready. Slipping a finger into her, she moaned defenselessly. Edward watched enraptured as the first of the balls disappeared into the darkness, filling her.

Her breath fluttered.

"How does that feel?" he asked softly, kissing his way over her exposed backside, worshiping her flesh.

"Quite full and inciting," she breathed into the mattress.

Watching the glistening wetness covering the skin, he pushed the rest of the toy deeply into her. Gently he rubbed her clit, while letting her adjust. "You still okay, honey?" he whispered.

"Yes," she panted.

Guiding her hips down to the mattress again, Edward pressed his palm against the juncture of her thighs, making the balls shift inside of her.

"Ungh."

He smiled, positively thrilled by her response. He ran his hands over her ass, up to unwind her body from the towel, leaving her naked. Unceremoniously he dumped both terry cloths before he dipped his hand between her legs. "You shaved again." He wasn't sure if it was a statement of fact or a question.

It had been mere days ago that Bella had declared that she wanted to try having her skin bare but that she didn't trust herself with a razor around her 'lady bits' as she called them. Edward was more than willing to help when she asked if he would do it. Her theory was that he was handier with a razor considering he shaved every day. She sat spread out on the bathroom vanity while Edward, with the utmost care, shaved her pubic hairs for her.

She was still placed chest down on the mattress when she answered. "I did. I figured it was much easier to be proactive compared to tackling the entire forest." She giggled. Her body trembled, and her muscles clenched below her waist. "Oh, mmm." The sound reverberated through her body as she hummed with delight.

Carefully Edward reached for the string peeking out below. He pulled ever so slightly while he watched her. She closed her eyes, absorbing the sensation with a quiet mewl. Edward dragged his fingers up her back, slipping to her side, and then gently tickled her skin under her arms.

Bella wiggled on the bed, snickering, but quickly her sounds changed to moans as she moved. She rolled to her back, clasping Edward's wrist. Her eyes were suddenly dark and salacious. "Touch me, baby," she groaned, guiding his hand to her groin.

"It will be my pleasure."

Her release was just around the corner from the subtle but constant teasing coming from inside. With his fingers, Edward slipped over the peaked spot, dragging the moisture around. She burrowed her head into the pillow while lazily watching his love as he efficiently worked her towards a shattering orgasm. Edward was an attentive lover, knowing all her pressure points. To Edward the reward was simply to watch and feel Bella's arousal with his hands. She was absolutely stunning surrendering to his ministrations without a care. She only wanted to feel. And she did.

As her breathing slowed, she peeled her eyes open again. Bella's pupils were dilated and euphoric as a slow smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Edward sat beside her, leaning in and fingering a chunk of her hair. "I think you need to brush this out, or you'll be paying for it tomorrow." His Cheshire smile was absolutely wicked.

"You want me to move around, don't you?" She cocked a brow, knowing her boyfriend well.

"Uh huh." He wanted to wring every possible sensation out of her body. The level of her arousal was his gratification.

Standing in the bathroom, running the brush through her hair, Bella stared at Edward through the mirror. She had watched him as she stripped down so skin could meet skin. He stood behind her, running his fingers over her stomach, before gently moving up to cup her breasts. His erection stirred against her backside.

It was hard for her to concentrate on getting the knots out when Edward wholeheartedly distracted her with tweaking her peaked nipples. She watched with anticipation as his hand slowly drifted south. Every muscle in her body clenched when his hand palmed her sex, pressing upward, making those balls shift again. It was such a tantalizing feeling. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation that caused moisture to gather like a flood down below.

"See how beautiful you are, baby." He ran his hands down the front of her thighs, up her hips and over her stomach. "I love watching my hands on you." His long elegant fingers drifted towards the shaved skin. "You are so sexy and positively edible," he said softly.

Bella smiled, while running her brush through her hair that cascaded below her breasts. "I told you; you make me feel sexy. It's how you see me that makes all the difference," she answered solemnly. "I like being naked for you."

Edward stroked his fingers over the top of her thighs, delving between her legs once more. He parted her lips with two fingers, and she stared transfixed as he started rubbing her clit. It was so erotic to watch his long skilled fingers love her body. Another climax was riding up on her as Edward's eyes were burning at her in the mirror. Her body started to soar from the sensation.

She leaned her hands against the tabletop, and with her brush clutched in her palm she was powerless to stop the orgasm thundering over her body.

"You okay to come standing up?" he asked but the relentless stroking never ceased.

"Yes," she panted as her knees started to buckle. "God, yes." The orgasm was merciless, and Edward clasped her around her waist to hold her steady as she convulsed.

Coming down from her second high, she moved to try to get the job finished brushing her hair. Edward was still lavishing attention on her with small kisses, touches, and pinches. There was something coy about his expression. "Why did you really bring that oil?" She asked, knowing that below the waist her skin was glistening with arousal.

Edward smiled softly, dipping to kiss her shoulder. He glanced seductively at her through his lashes in the mirror when he let his hand roam down to her hips, before dragging the pads of his fingers along the cleft between the cheeks of her backside. "I hoped that we could try letting me touch you back here," he answered quietly, awaiting her response.

Slowly the brush fell to her side. "I don't think so."

Bella's wide surprised eyes were a tad bit shocked, and Edward almost regretted bringing up the subject, but they had always been able to talk about what they wanted. She was more than entitled to say no, but he didn't like the way she said it or how her body tensed. "It's okay, baby. Let's go back to bed."

Lingering on the bed, Edward had his head placed on the soft inside of Bella's thigh. Sporadically he changed between rubbing her clit with his thumb or using his mouth to stroke the soft flesh. It seemed that with every quiet mewl and guttural groan Bella had forgotten the question asked in the bathroom, but Edward hadn't.

"Can I ask you something, honey?" Edward said quietly as he moved to hover above her face.

"Of course."

"Why did you say no the way you did when asked about going anal?"

Bella grimaced. "I just don't fancy the idea of it."

Edward placed a small kiss on her mouth. "Have you tried it before?"

She frowned. "Not as such."

Edward's brows shot up surprised. He had so been expecting a clear no. "Will you tell me about it?"

"Why?"

"I want to understand why you reject it so briskly."

"I'm guessing that you ventured down that road?"

Edward nodded in affirmation.

"Why do you want to do it?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Well, for one, it turns me on. Secondly, a woman is extremely sensitive back there. The orgasms are very intense and many."

Bella smiled contritely. "Really?"

"Really." Edward's eyes were soft and loving as he confirmed. "Now back to you. Why did you say no like that? What happened? And with who?" Edward knew there had been two men in Bella's past. There had been Mike in high school and then Jacob in the early years of college. Mike had been the high school crush, the standard dating and then the loss of her virginity. The break-up had been smooth and pretty painless on both sides.

Jacob was another story. He had still been very much in love with Bella when she had come to the conclusion that her feelings for him weren't more than of a warm friendship. That break-up had been rough on him and thereby rough on Bella, though she was not the one with a broken heart. Jacob was.

"It isn't much and not something traumatic or anything like that." Bella paused. "It was with Mike. We were in bed one day and he kind of just stuck his finger up there. It was uncomfortable and felt pretty weird." She stared at the ceiling, blushing. Edward grasped her chin gently pulling her face down to have her eyes meet his.

"Just like that? He just stuck his finger up there? He didn't ask for your permission? You didn't talk about it or prepare for it?" His tone was incredulous.

Bella shook her head, looking somewhat mortified.

"No wonder you didn't like it when he was such an ass about it." Edward literally couldn't repress his smirk and Bella didn't miss his joke. The tension drained from her body as she started laughing. Immediately the balls inside her started pushing, and her muscles clenched.

"Oh!" she moaned gently. Edward didn't hesitate to bring his hand down and assist the sensation that was starting to teethe on the brink of frustration. Bella felt the need for another release soon, and he knew it.

"Now you answer my question." Bella bit down on her lip asking. "Who did you try it with?"

"Lover no. three," he answered earnestly. Edward's past wasn't impressive, but there had been four women before Bella. There had been, girlfriend no. one and two, then lover no three, and lastly, girlfriend no four.

Girlfriend no. one was Tanya, and the relationship had lasted throughout high school. It had ended when they went their separate ways for college.

Girlfriend no. two was Kate and had lasted about six months until she met a man named Garrett and dumped Edward.

Lover no. three was Carmen. That had been a lopsided arrangement. Carmen was married, but the marriage was suffering because Carmen's husband Eleazar had suffered major trauma in a car accident and had lost his mobility. Carmen worked as a receptionist at a hospital where Edward volunteered. She was a sensual woman that one day had burst into tears in Edward's arms because he took the time to listen to her. It was Carmen's husband that had made the suggestion of the affair. There was never anything sordid about it. Eleazar knew when they had been together, and there were never any feelings involved other than mutual respect. Carmen loved her husband, and when the affair ended it was because Eleazar's condition was improving. It had lasted for two years and had only been about sexual gratification. Nothing more.

Girlfriend no. four was Jessica. That was a relationship doomed to fail. Edward found her to be vain and superficial, and they had nothing in common. Besides that, to be honest, the sex was mediocre at best. They broke it off pretty quickly.

Edward brushed his hand over Bella's hair. "Carmen is the only one I've tried it with. She was basically the one who taught me how because she was very much into it." He leaned over and kissed her chastely. "I know it's breaking personal limits. It's extremely private and takes a lot of respect. I don't take asking you about it lightly, and I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I know you would never pressure me, Edward." Her fingers traced the shell of his ears softly. "It's just a lot to consider."

"I know." Edward traced his hand down her chest to the flare of her naked hip. "Forget that I asked about it tonight, okay?"

"No. If you like it…" The sentence drifted into silence. Bella's eyes were curious. "Have you tried going all the way back there?"

"A few times."

"Would you want to do that?" Bella asked carefully.

"No. Not really, and definitely not tonight if it was." This was one of the things that Edward treasured about his relationship with Bella. It was their ability to be honest with each other and discuss things openly. It was like when they first started dating and they realized how much in love they were, having sex didn't happen right away. They talked about it sporadically, they kissed, dropped a few items of clothes along the way, but making love was something they saved and neither wanted to rush their first time together. It had been four months into their relationship when one Sunday afternoon it had felt absolutely right. Unceremoniously it had happened after going out for ice cream and settling for watching the rerun of Susanna White's TV version of Jane Eyre. The TV had been on in the background, but neither of them had noticed when the end credits rolled over the screen and the news came on. They had been too busy exploring each other's bodies.

Edward gazed softly into the eyes of his lover. "Taking someone into your body like that is a major step and something like that takes a lot of preparation. It's not like a porn movie were a guy just shoves it in. Being that blunt with someone who isn't faking her orgasms on a screen it is bound to hurt and be extremely uncomfortable. I don't ever want to hurt you or make you do something that you don't want to, but in my experience, if it is done right, the pleasure is extreme and quite overwhelming."

Bella's thumb kept running down the rim of his ears, and her stare was a bit vacant before she focused on Edward again. "I'm not sure I'm brave enough to try."

"You don't have to be brave. For starters I only wanted to touch you, and I'll be extremely gentle if one day you decide that you want to try."

Bella nodded gently. "Maybe someday." She curled her legs up to roll to her side, but instead she ended up closing her eyes for a moment absorbing the pushing and pulling deep inside of her.

Edward smiled. It was a slow victorious grin. "Do you want me to take care of that ache for you?"

"Yes, please," Bella moaned, needing the growing friction to be taken down a notch. It was beyond erotic knowing he put them inside her, but the tension needed to be eased quite often or she would lose her mind.

Edward crawled over her body, leisurely making his way south with his mouth connected to her skin as he went.

The anticipation was skyrocketing, just spiraling out of control. As he spread her legs wide, Bella loved the possessive look in his eyes and the strength of his hands commanding her. At this moment, when she was so strung out, she needed his control to guide her. She needed to lean on his ability to ravish that bellyache that was tampering with her body.

Peering down, the scratch of his chin against the fine skin on her inner thigh had her curling with unmet gratification. "Please, Edward," she begged when he was only hovering, drinking her in with his eyes.

"You're absolutely exquisite," he murmured. His breath seared against her sex.

Locking her fingers into his hair she brought his mouth down on her, making him claim her. Edward groaned as he lapped at the soaked skin, meeting that ache square on. Bella wasn't sure if Edward played with the string of the toy inside of her or if it was her walls constricting so intensely that made them shift, but she didn't care. All she cared was the fact that she saw stars as she soared through her orgasm.

It took the top of stirring she felt, but it would only be a matter of minutes before the problem would arise again. She knew that.

Breathing heavily and coming down, Bella couldn't help but wonder if there were emotions more intense that this? What if there were, did she want to pass that up? With the mood she was in it wasn't likely. Making a rash decision she couldn't be bothered to ponder whether she was ready or not. Greedily she just wanted more.

"Is it better now?" Edward asked when he had relocated to her face again. On his mouth lingered an intense fragrance stemming from her. Bella lifted her mouth to his, covetously suckling his bottom lip to capture the last remnant of herself.

"For now, yes."

He cupped his hand over her sex, pressing his long fingers upward, controlling how the balls shifted inside her. She groaned loudly. "Still?" he asked wickedly.

Bella grasped the sudden moment of valor to approach the subject that had been opened between them. "I want to try, Edward." She said without hesitation.

His brows shot up. "Now?"

She nodded feverishly. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I want to try having you touch me back there," she declared hurriedly.

Edward's breath halted for a moment, but his eyes were burning with lust. The chance to pleasure her was too great to resist compared to the fact that he knew she made that decision with a mind that was tainted by salacious yearning. "Okay. Promise me that you will tell me to stop if I make you uncomfortable in any way or if it hurts at all."

"I promise."

Edward leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the small bottle and the vibrator. Handing the vibrator to Bella he leaned over her. "You handle this. It's your show, your pace, and you're in control so to speak," he said quietly, but his voice had a slight tremble of expectation to it.

Bella nodded, a bit wide eyed but awed with Edward's enthusiasm. Gently he grasped her wrist and guided the vibrator down between her legs. "You start, baby." Obediently she fired up the humming device. The second it connected with her sensitive spot she was unable to bite back her massive moan. Those damn balls hidden in her overrode everything else once more. It took a moment for her to focus on Edward as the intense tingling was threatening to throw her ruthlessly over the edge once more, but she wanted to wait a bit.

Bella watched hypnotized as Edward squirted a bit of the slippery moisture onto the tips of his fingers, before bringing it below her waist. He curled his body up against hers, nuzzling into her neck. "Spread you legs a bit more," he said gently against her cheek. His warm breath skimmed over her super heated face when she felt his hand where he had placed the balls inside her. His hand was vigilant when she felt him spread the oil, dragging it further and further back.

Bella's breath hitched several times as he bit by bit moved to her back entrance. So far the feeling wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was like he had promised, that she would be very sensitive back there. The constant distraction from the vibrator, the balls, and his fingers slipping and sliding was an onslaught of sensation she hardly knew how to contain. Repeatedly it threatened to throw her blindly into a climax that was so intense she wondered if she should fear it.

Focusing on all the sensation as a unity, everything merged for Bella. It was his breath on her face, his body and erection flush against her side, the vibrator, the balls, the illicit touching, that supplied an orgasm worthy of a tsunami when it washed her away. The tingling was numbing, unyielding as it spread through every cell of her body, and the stirring from the vibrator was completely unacceptable suddenly. She yanked it away, and Edward's hand drifted to her thigh, caressing as she started to come down.

His lips were wonderfully soft as he cuddled her cheek. "Well done, you," he whispered. "How was that?"

"Intoxicating."

"Again?"

"Yes, please." Carefully Bella brought the vibrator down to her pulsating flesh. This time she wasn't hyper alert on Edward's fingers as they traveled to the back again. She knew better what to expect and how careful he really was. She was simply focused on the pleasing slick strokes of his fingers around the excruciatingly sensitive entrance.

Climax after climax effortlessly consumed her body as Edward lay curled up to her side, working her body to a place that had yet to be known for them. Her skin was bathed with perspiration, her legs trembling, fighting for yet another orgasm to crash over her. Edward hadn't as much as breached her, but the stroking and kneading had become increasingly firm against the muscle. Bella played the vibrator over the peak while swallowing the buildup of her moans.

Edward kept himself in check, reading her body as they worked together. The lazy look in her eyes, every time she opened them between small sessions was the only gratification he needed tonight. He knew when they stopped, Bella would be content, perhaps even overwhelmed. They had never pushed her body this far, but the ecstasy of it all, and the chance to touch her so intimately, was enough for him. He knew there would be other times when she would lavish her mouth over him and demand that it was his turn to be treated.

Stroking increasingly firmly against the tight hole, it quivered, threatening another crescendo. Bella wordlessly writhed against his body. He pressed his mouth to her skin just below her ear. "If you want me to go deeper, just move down a bit and your body will accept it."

Bella moaned, it was like she was delirious from the sensation overload, but she did what Edward instructed. Slowly his middle finger slipped up into her backside. The tight hole vibrated, pulsating hungrily as it accepted the intrusion. Bella's noises were a guttural chaos, growing more and more frantic as she convulsed. Edward carefully pumped his finger, savoring that her body accepted his invasion.

Fascinated, he watched the flushed skin of her chest, the sweat rolling off her neck, her face scrunching up in beat with the pulsating emanating from the climax. She kept going, teasing herself, and Edward pressed another slick finger against her, letting it enter her body. Her groan was absolutely wanton, but only for a brief moment.

"Stop. Stop, it's too much." Bella's words were a garbled mess as she threw the vibrator carelessly aside. "I can't…"

"Shh," he hummed gently, slowly pulling his fingers back, leaving her body. Still flush against him, her breathing was ragged, disheveled and her eyes fluttered erratically behind her lids. He knew she'd hit her max. "It's okay, baby. Just relax." He hooked a finger into the loop of the balls. "I'm going to take these out now."

Bella nodded apathetically as he started to ease them out of her.

Edward didn't move from her side, just listened to her breathing starting to calm.

"I need a moment," she mouthed with her eyes closed.

Inconspicuously, Edward gathered the vibrator and the balls, heading for the bathroom. He stared at this reflection as he washed his and a few items in hot water and antibacterial soap. That had been pretty… spectacular.

Back in the room with Bella, she had opened her eyes now, but was staring somewhat vacantly at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Edward asked tenderly as he grasped the sheets that had been discarded at foot of the bed. He pulled them over her naked body as he slipped into bed next to her.

"Yeah," she answered blandly.

Edward clasped her chin, turning her face to meet his. Her eyes were almost bottomless with some unnamed emotion.

He kissed her nose softly. "Do you feel like you need to cry?"

"Strangely, yes," she breathed. "It's not that it was bad or anything… I mean, you didn't hurt me or anything like that."

Edward simply ran his nose along hers. "I understand. You're just overwhelmed. It's okay. Go ahead and cry if you need to."

Bella curled up against his frame, and when he put his arm around her, tears started to fall. She didn't need to explain the uproar of emotion; Edward already understood. That was how it always was between them.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Thank****you****for****reading.****I****hope****to****hear****what****you****think****in****the****comments****and****have****a****lovely****day**


End file.
